gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Velum
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jobuilt Velum is a fixed-wing aircraft in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, taking the form of a light propeller driven, single-engine monoplane. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of the aircraft is mostly a combination between the and the , with an empennage similar to that of a Piper PA-31 Navajo, and the . It has, in addition to the two pilot and co-pilot seats, two more passenger seats in the back, and therefore two more other people can fit in the plane. They will teleport inside, as there are no back doors. The Velum spawns with an array of color combinations, being the primary one for the upper side of the fuselage, the wings and the tail section, while the secondary one is applied to the lower side of the fuselage, the wing tips and the upper section of the tail. The stripe seen on the fuselage is actually classed as the "wheel" color. Black portions can be seen on the front face of each wing. The Velum bears a registration number in the rudder and the right wing. Said registration is "N-LS" and one of the four combinations of numbers, being: 281, 342, 782 and 894. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Velum is also one of the fastest light aircraft in the game, having a top speed just below that of the Mallard. It is a decently maneuverable aircraft, and it has very responsive turning and handling. Its long wingspan may prevent it from being as agile as other planes in the game, but it is very stable in flight. It does, however, need a relatively long stretch of land in order to take off. Its durability is average, as it can take a modest amount of gunfire before its engine fails and it becomes unflyable. Given its speed and capability to carry four passengers, it is a fairly good crew transport vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online, being faster than the average helicopter, even although obviously less versatile. Although the Velum appears to have a powerplant, the engine sound reflects that of a piston powerplant, like those of the Duster and the Mallard. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Velum can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color, but the stripes cannot be changed. It also has four liveries, which are the aforementioned registration numbers. Image Gallery Unknownlightplane-GTAV.jpg|A front view of the plane in flight. UnnamedSmallPlane-GTAV.jpg|The airplane in flight with other aircraft. Velum-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Velum on Rockstar Games Social Club. Velum-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Velum on Elitás Travel. Variants Special variants *A unique Velum painted in Epsilon Blue is used during the mission Delivering the Truth. Velum-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Epsilon Blue Velum owned by the Epsilon Program. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Velum has a prominent appearance in the side mission Delivering the Truth, where a unique Epsilon Program variant can be found. It is baby blue and can only be used during the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Velum is also featured in the multiplayer mission Base Invaders, where one known to belong to Ron Jakowski/Trevor Philips Industries must be used to fly into Fort Zancudo. Destroying the aircraft even after landing will result in failing the mission. A unique white variant is used during the mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Los Santos International Airport, one is usually found in front of the hangar marked as A17, south of the main terminal. *Can be obtained by killing Tom in the mission Delivering the Truth. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $450,000. **In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, the Velum is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Sometimes spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Trivia *"Velum" means a membranous structure covering another structure or obstructing an opening. *The dashboard in the enhanced version appears to have a dial mistake, in that the airspeed indicates the climb rate, and vice versa. Navigation }} de:Velum (V) es:Velum pl:Velum ru:Velum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Small Aircraft